The Soothing of Souls
by ForYou.Anything
Summary: Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny return to Hogwarts after the final battle, but an unpleasant experience greats the new head girl on arrival at the castle which sends her in an unexpected direction for help. Snape is not dead, includes dark themes, EWE
1. Chapter 1

"Hell guys, this is so boring!" Ron groaned, kicking moodily at a stone. "Why do we even have to come back to school? It's not like we've got anything to prove."

Harry leaned his chest against Ginny's back, chin resting on her shoulder as he stared up at the castle, silhouetted against the darkening sky. Magic had rebuilt the walls that had been knocked flat by giants, restored corridors rent by explosions, returned the jewels to their hour-glasses in the Entrance Hall. But something wasn't the same. An air of stillness. Of quiet. Even the shuffling line of students seemed to be muffled in respect.

"Sorrow," he said and felt Ginny's hand tighten round his. Ron turned to him in confusion.

"Come again?"

"That feeling," Harry laced his fingers through Ginny's, a silent comfort. "The castle is in mourning."

"Right," Ron said with an attempt at a mocking laugh, but he turned away, the stifled laugh of a red-headed man echoing in his ears.

Harry pressed his eyes against Ginny's shoulder until stars erupted in the blackness, blotting out the rows of the dead that had lined the floor of the Great Hall only a few months ago. He felt Ginny take a deep breath.

"We can't run away Ron," she answered his previous question. "The longer we leave walking into the Great Hall, or...or down a corridor...the harder it will be. You have nothing to prove. None of us do. But we need to ease back in. School is what we know. It is normal. And so we have to come back. If only to...move on."

Harry tightened his arms round her waist.

"Ginny's right," Hermione whispered quietly. "We have to deal with this."

She placed a gentle hand on Ron's shoulder but he shrugged her off, glancing at her sideways out of the corner of his eyes. He still felt a slight awkwardness that had grown from their heat of the battle actions. Sudden kisses and fumblings that had seemed hurried and childish once the sun had risen on the body of Tom Riddle, and so many others. He was glad that it had not gone further. He didn't think that he'd be able to look at Hermione at all if they had actually had sex. As it was, the whole incident was swept under the carpet. As far as anyone was concerned it had never happened. It was never spoken of. All the remained was the careful way in which Ron and Hermione stepped round each other.

Ron glowered at the path. "Remind me why it's taking so long just to get in for the feast?"

Hermione smiled indulgently, used to his hunger triggered outbursts having endured nearly a year of them. "We're all being searched. Just in case. We don't want any accidents triggered by vengeful ex-deatheaters do we?"

Involuntarily Ron glanced at Ginny, remembering that time in their second year when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. Ginny met his gaze, raising one eyebrow disdainfully. Ron kicked at the dust with the toe of his shoe and the line shuffled forward once more.

"So who do reckon is going to teach Transfiguration?" Ron asked in an attempt to change the subject.

McGonagall had accepted Kingsley's offer of the post of Headmistress when Snape had resigned as Headmaster. It had been an enormous shock when, several hours after the death of Riddle Severus Snape had dragged himself to the steps to the Entrance Hall, robes covered in blood but the wounds on the side of his neck miraculously healing. It had been McGonagall herself that had rushed to his side. Snape had looked up into his colleague's eyes and a small smile had appeared on his face. Then he had collapsed away in a dead faint.

It was only later that they found out what had transpired. Snape had had one tiny vial that had saved his life. On last gift from Dumbledore that gave him choice in his future. Choice that he had lacked for so long. In the vial had been Phoenix tears. But Snape alone knew that it was only the sight of Lily Potter's eyes, staring down at him from the face of her son that had given him the strength to reach into his robes and extract the glass vial. One last thing for her. One last thing she asked of him after all the pain he had suffered. Live. Live and move on. Once again he would do as Lily wanted, or die in the attempt. He shut himself away, and slowly began to get better.

"Dunno," answered Hermione, glad of his lead. "Hope it's someone good, even if they can't change into a cat."

"And what about DADA and Muggle Studies and stuff," Ron chipped in. "They don't have teachers either do they?"

"Harry knows who's teaching DADA," Ginny said a little smugly. Hermione and Ron rounded on him.

"What?" Hermione cried.

"Who?" Ron exclaimed.

Harry looked at the ground and shuffled his feet.

"ImsharingitwithSnape," he mumbled.

"WHAT?" Ron yelled.

"He said," Ginny grinned, "that he is sharing it with Snape."

"I'm teaching first to thirds and he has fourths to sevenths," Harry confirmed looking embarrassed.

"Wha...how?" Ron asked incredulously.

"They wanted someone with experience," Harry mumbled, "and everyone else is tied up clearing up the rest of the mess. It won't be for more than a year," he hastened to assure them.

"But Harry, why didn't you say?" Hermione asked.

"Because he's a stuck up git," Ron muttered.

Ginny stepped on his foot.

"Don't know what you're complaining about," she said archly. "Harry knows who is teaching Transfiguration too. Tell them Harry."

"Madame Delacour."

Ron gasped and Hermione tutted.

"Next," shouted a voice and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked up to see that they had reached the front of the queue. Filch brandished his probity probe at them and leered. "Hurry up," he crowed, "we haven't got all night."

Ginny grimaced and stepped forward. Filch ran the wand-like sensor over her body and pushed her forward.

"Next."

Harry and then Ron were pushed through the main doors.

"Next."

Hermione stepped forward and held out her arms, gritting her teeth. Filch lifted the sensor and ran it down her body. It made a weird sort of beeping noise. Hermione grinned nervously.

"It's supposed to do that, right?" she flashed Filch a smile.

"Yes luvvy," Filch smirked. "It's supposed to do that...if the person is hiding something. Wait there."

Filch shoved Hermione to the side just within the doors and turned back to the dwindling line of students. Hermione lent her back against the wall and waited. Finally, the last of the students had crossed the threshold and disappeared into the Great Hall. Filch turned back to her.

"There's always one," he leered. "And this time it's our Head Girl. Such a disappointment. Follow me."

Filch set off in the direction of his office, Mrs Norris twining sinuously round his ankles as he went. They stepped into the room and Filch shut the door firmly behind him.

"Now," he smirked, "we try again."

He raised the probity probe and Hermione obediently raised her arms. Filch ran the probe down her back, dipping into the small of her back and bumping it across her buttocks. The whole time it emitted that weird beep. Filch straightened up and stepped round her. Hermione turned her head away and closed her eyes as the probe brushed over her breasts and then the slight rise of her pubic bone. More beeping.

Filch leered at her and reached for his secrecy sensor, repeating the process just as he had with the probity probe. This time the room was filled with a high pitched wining.

Filch brought his face close to hers, his fetid breath playing across her lips, his eyes glinting. "You are hiding something, Miss Granger. It is my job to find out what." It was impossible to miss the satisfaction in his voice.

"I'm not hiding anything," Hermione said forcefully. Except what happened with Ron, a little voice inside her head reminded her, Oh yeah, and that muggle contraception implant you had stuck in your arm...just in case. Hermione shook her head.

"If you're not hiding anything, Granger, then you won't mind my having a look, will you." Filch's smile broadened. "Stand in that clear space of floor and take off your robe."

Hermione gasped and glowered at Filch. She could refuse, she knew. But then what? Everyone would think she had something to be ashamed of. Resolutely she stepped forward and tugged her robe over her head, handing it to Filch. He took it from her and passed both sensors over the garment. Both remained silent.

"Shirt."

Hermione tugged it over her head too and tossed it at him, glad she had not worn the lace bra that showed her nipples. Again both sensors remained silent. Hermione glowered more and kicked off her trainers and socks. Still silence. Viciously Hermione tugged at her belt and removed her jeans.

Silence.

Hermione stood in Filch's office in her bra and pants, wondering what would happen next. Filch leered even more.

"And next Miss Granger."

Surely he couldn't be serious. Hermione looked at the expression on Filch's face and knew what came next. Resignedly she turned her back on him and unhooked her bra, tossing it over her shoulder to him. After a few moments of silence from both the sensors she slipped her fingers into the elastic of her panties, pulling them off and tossing them to Filch too. She stared resolutely at the wall. Whatever happened, she would not turn round.

"Whatever it is, it's not in your clothes Miss Granger," Filch's voice held a note of triumph and Hermione wondered briefly how long he had been hoping to do this. "That means it is somewhere on your body."

She felt rather than heard him step up behind her and then the probity probe appeared in her line of vision. Automatically Hermione held out her arms for a third time that night and screwed her eyes tight shut. She felt first one, then the other sensor run intimately down the front and back of her exposed body.

Silence.

She heard a faint, panting gasp from behind her and suddenly had the sickening realisation that Filch was hopelessly turned on by this. She shuddered at the thought, fighting the urge to throw up and wishing violently that this was a female searching her thus.

"Open your legs, Granger."

In a daze Hermione obeyed and felt the sensor run between the lips of her labia, over her slit, her anus and along her crack.

"Hidden it well, Missy. But we'll find it."

She felt the probe retrace its tracks, coming to rest at the opening to her vagina.

"No," she protested and felt the pressure slacken slightly.

"Ready to tell me what you're hiding?"

Hermione but her lip to hold back the tears.

"I'm not hiding anything."

She heard Filch chuckle at the same time as he pushed forward with the probity probe. Hermione whimpered at the invasion of her channel. She was not in the least bit wet and as a result the feeling was dry and sore. She reached forward and leant her palms against the wall in an attempt to stop herself from falling down. Finally, she felt the end of the probe touch her cervix. There was a muffled beep. Filch jabbed it a couple of times and Hermione felt like her body was giving up, attempting to curl in on the point of pain deep within her.

"Get...it...out," she panted through gritted teeth. Filch chuckled again and tugged the probe a couple of times. It did not budge but pulled on her sensitive walls causing Hermione to howl in pain.

"Stop...stop...just take it out," she whimpered, her legs giving way as she subsided to her hands and knees, legs still spread.

Filch followed her to the ground and tugged again. The probe would still not budge.

"The probe is a little stuck Miss Granger. It'll come loose...in time. Meanwhile, I will finish my search." Filch released the end of the probe and left it sticking out of Hermione. Instead he reached for the secrecy sensor. The probe had beeped, but there was still one place left to check. He leered at her arse as she crouched on hands and knees, panting.

Hermione winced as she heard Filch crouch down behind her once more. She thought she knew what was coming and it scared her to hell. The tip of the secrecy sensor pressed against her puckered opening and she whimpered in fear. It felt like searing, ripping, tearing as Filch pressed the sensor forward and she moaned at him to stop even as the sensor remained silent. Filch pushed on and on and Hermione writhed in pain until at last there was only two inches of the sensor outside Hermione's body.

Filch stopped and looked at the shivering girl before him. Nothing. Maybe he had been mistaken. In that case he better let her get dressed and get her back to the Great Hall in time for pudding.

Hermione felt Filch tug at the secrecy sensor. It did not budge. And then there was a high pitched whine from the sensor. It had found a secret. Filch leered even wider than before.

"Two sensors, two secrets, Miss Granger," he crowed into her ear. "Tell me, what are you hiding within yourself?"

"I'm...not...hiding anything," Hermione moaned. "Please sir...just...get them...out. Hurts."

"Alright Missy, but then we must have a thorough examination, mustn't we?" he cackled.

He reached down and attempted to pull the secrecy sensor from her body. It didn't budge. His hands flew to the probity probe and tugged hard. It didn't move either. Filch swore under his breath.

"Mr Filch," sobbed Hermione, "please just take them out."

Filch lent down and had one more go. Neither sensor would move an inch. Hermione heard him scramble to his feet and back away.

"Where are you going? Please...you can't leave me like this. What's going on?"

Hermione had a growing sense of dread about the whole situation. Why didn't he just remove the probes and let her go down to dinner.

"They're stuck," she heard Filch gasp from behind her.

Hermione felt a wave of panic crash over her and she tried to move but that caused the things to shift within her and she cried out again. She heard the door slam shut behind her and prayed that Filch would return with help quickly. Her arms were tired and beginning to shake and her knees were very painful. Sweat was starting on her body from the exertion of holding herself rigid. There was a trembling creeping through her.

It seemed like years before she heard footsteps in the corridor outside and the creak of the door. The footsteps stopped short and there was a sharp intake of breath.

"Good God Argus," came Professor McGonagall's voice, "I can see you weren't joking. Strip search indeed. What would Miss Granger have to hide?"

There was a muffled sound from Filch who, Hermione guessed, must be standing behind McGonagall.

McGonagall approached Hermione slowly and knelt down beside her. Hermione felt her place her hand on the small of her back and she could feel the blood rush to her face at her teacher seeing her like this.

"Miss Granger are you alright?" McGonagall asked in a concerned voice.

"I...want...them...out," Hermione panted in response. She could feel that her arms were on the point of giving out.

The old witch carefully took hold of the secrecy sensor and gave a gently pull. She tried again with the probity probe. Neither moved at all. Hermione heard McGonagall sigh before she felt the tapping of a wand accompanied by a faint muttering. Nothing happened.

"Argus," said McGonagall, "I need you to go and find Severus. This is magic that I do not know. Something akin to dark magic. He may be able to help."

There was a shuffling sound as Filch left the room.

"No," Hermione croaked, "don't want Snape to see me like this."

"Now now, Miss Granger," said McGonagall soothingly, "let's get you more comfortable."

The old witch waved her wand and Hermione found that she was once again wearing her bra and shirt. Another muttering and Hermione saw a bed appear in the corner before McGonagall muttered a levitation charm and Hermione felt herself rise off the floor and cross the room, before being set down on the mattress. McGonagall looked at the shaking girl before her and raised her wand once more, waving through the air and conjuring a thick woollen blanket which she laid over Hermione.

"Now Miss Granger, I think it would be better if we were to move you onto your side."

Hermione whimpered in response to the old witch's hands moving to help her. As she rolled the sensors shifted, jabbing at her once more and Hermione cried out, going rigid in an attempt to stop the feeling.

"Miss Granger, it will not be comfortable," came McGonagall's soothing voice again, "but it will be even worse if you collapse from exhaustion. Now, are you ready?"

Gently but firmly McGonagall manoeuvred Hermione onto her side while the girl gasped and moaned at the sensation such movement caused. When she was finally on her side Hermione closed her eyes wearily, feeling the headmistress sit down on the edge of the bed and lay a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"Severus, Professor Snape that is, will be here in a few moments," McGonagall said. "Are you otherwise unharmed?"

Hermione nodded her head without opening her eyes, taking refuge in blindness. When she spoke her voice felt thin.

"Does he have to see?"

"Yes." Hermione was glad of the gentle command in her teacher's voice. With no choice, at least she didn't have to think.

Footsteps sounded in the corridor once more and Hermione felt the old witch rise from her side. The door creaked and she listened without interest to the muffled sound of rapid conversation in the corridor. The door creaked again and steady footsteps approached where Hermione lay. Still she did not open her eyes.

"Minerva, if you would leave us..." Hermione heard McGonagall begin to protest but Snape's baritone spoke over her, "I have a few things to discuss with Miss Granger and I need her to be candid. If you would?"

There was a pause and then a rustle of robes as McGonagall turned and left the room. Hermione could imagine Snape staring down at her, his lip twisting into a sneer as he regarded her plight. She was glad she had her eyes shut and couldn't see the real thing. There was a grating as Snape drew up a chair. He sat down and rested his chin on the tips of his steepled fingers, watching Hermione closely. After a while he spoke.

"Miss Granger?"

She nodded her head to show she had heard.

"I need you to answer any question I put to you honestly and as fully as you can. If you do not, the consequences could be very serious for you."

Hermione turned her head away from where she could feel Snape's eyes boring into her face. She nodded her head again.

"Good." Snape rose and walked round to the end of the bed. "And now I need to see. Miss Granger, I am going to touch your left leg, at the knee." His hand paused in mid-air until she had acknowledged his statement before he took hold of her leg through the blanket and bent her left knee up until her foot was flat on the mattress. Hermione whimpered at the movement.

"Did that cause you discomfort Miss Granger," Snape enquired in a neutral voice.

"I can...yes a little."

Unseen by her Snape quirked his eyebrow at her amended statement, wondering what she had originally been going to say. 'Honestly and fully'.

"Would that be discomfort at my touch, or at the movement of the probes?" Snape asked and Hermione felt herself turn a deep red.

She turned her face into the mattress and muttered, "The second."

"Good," said Snape succinctly, "as I will be unable to help without touching you at all. I am going to lift the blanket now."

Without waiting for her response Snape folded the blanket back so that it lay over Hermione's waist, baring her shame to his view. She whimpered, but he ignored her.

"Lumos," he muttered and bent closer, lighting the point where the probity probe disappeared between the lips of her sex. Instinctively Hermione tried to close her legs against this intimate inspection and Snape gripped her thigh tightly. "Miss Granger, do please try and stay still," he said a little cuttingly.

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to force herself to relax. Snape seemed to become aware of her internal struggle as he lifted his head and spoke in a somewhat gentler tone.

"Miss Granger, I wish to make this as short and painless as possible. So please..."

Hermione nodded her head gratefully and Snape returned to his inspection, moving his wandlight to where the secrecy sensor vanished within her body. After a few moments, he sat back.

"Miss Granger, have you ever been penetrated before?" he asked in a calm voice.

Hermione felt her face flush again.

"Wha...I..."

"Miss Granger it is a simple question. Have you ever penetrated your vagina with anything before? A penis? A finger? Your wand? Anything? I need to know."

Hermione covered her face with her hands and nodded her head once, tears pricking at her eyes.

"What?"

"Finger." Hermione paused. "Not mine."

She dug her fingernails into her forehead and pressed the heels of her hands hard into her eye sockets so that lights exploded in her vision. Snape watched her reaction.

"Care to...tell me?" he asked, crooking his eyebrow.

Hermione sneaked a peak at him through her fingers. She shook her head. Snape shrugged and pushed his sleeves up past his elbows to stop them getting in the way. The movement bared the ugly black mark on his forearm – the skull with the snake protruding through its mouth.

"We all make mistakes," he said, and lowered his eyes to his hand as he drew her leg a little further up.

"Ron," Hermione muttered, surprising herself. Unsure why she would tell Snape of all people, especially when he was now muttering in a sing-song sort of a way in a language she did not recognise. His murmuring paused.

"What about Mr Weasley?"

"Him," Hermione whispered. "His finger."

"Ahh," said Snape, but he had raised his head once more. Hermione had never thought of the brooding potions master as a man who invited confidences. But here and now...she suddenly felt she wanted him to understand.

"The final battle. We'd been down to the Chamber of Secrets. And then I kissed him. In front of Harry and everything. But then after we'd seen you...die...Harry sort of vanished and Ron turned on me. Shoved me up against a wall. He said he didn't want to die, and he looked so scared. I wanted to comfort him so when he groped me I let him. And then he shoved his finger...But it hurt. And then Harry was dead and then he wasn't and then Riddle was dead. When the morning came Ron was acting all different, macho, as though nothing had happened..." Hermione tailed off, fearful of what Snape's reaction might be.

Snape stared down at the young woman before him. He could see that Hermione was glad to have told someone. Instead of replying directly to what she had said however he returned to the matter at hand, knowing that a comment from him would seem like a judgement.

"Miss Granger, I am going to try and move the probity probe now."

Hermione's body went rigid but Snape lowered his hand anyway, taking hold of the protruding end. Gently he tugged. Hermione hissed in pain but Snape did not desist. Instead he pushed against the end of the probe, seeing if it would move deeper. Hermione reflexively tried to move her body away.

"As you have not explored your own body you may not know the answer, but is the end of this probe resting against your cervix?" Snape asked evenly.

Hermione thought of the pain as Filch had rammed the probe into her.

"I think it may be. I'm not sure," Hermione bit her lip, the tears spilling from her eyes. "I don't know sir. Please, just get them out."

"I am doing my best, Miss Granger," Snape replied a little icily. "I am going to have to find out. This won't be very comfortable," he warned her.

Carefully he pulled back the lips of Hermione's sex and pushed the probe as far to the side as he could. Hermione moaned as she felt herself stretch and tear a little more. As gently as he could Snape pushed the tip of his lighted wand into her entrance, murmuring a spell so that its passage was eased by a thick lubricant. Hermione shifted, trying to move away but Snape held her firm, peering closely in order that he could see better. The tip of the probe was pushed tight against the opening of her womb. Snape swore quietly under his breath. Hermione froze.

"What?" she asked a little breathlessly. "Is it bad?"

Snape raised his head to meet her eyes as she lowered her hands.

"I know the curse," he stated flatly.

"And? Can you fix it?"

"Yes." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "However it will be risky. And invasive."

Hermione swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and nodded her head.

"Do it," she whispered, and let her head fall back against the pillow as she once more covered her eyes.

Snape stared at the prone figure for a few more seconds, before lowering his head once more.

"The secrecy sensor is easier," he intoned in the voice he would use while explaining a potion or spell. "It is not fused. The simple application of your personal lubrication should suffice to allow it to move. Miss Granger, have you ever engaged in clitoral stimulation?"

Hermione nearly choked as Snape asked her directly whether she had ever touched herself. Numbly she shook her head and heard Snape swear once again.

"Miss Granger, while I understand that these are not the ideal circumstances for experimentation I need you to try. I shall be in the corner, facing the wall. Please, let me know when you have succeeded in producing some...dampness."

Swiftly Snape rose and crossed the room, stepping up to the cold stone wall and resting his head against it, fighting to regain control of his breathing. The thought of the courageous young Gryffindor getting herself off while he stood in the same room turned him on no end and he was glad that McGonagall could not see him now. He thumped his head against the wall again.

"Umm, sir?" Hermione's voice was filled with the blush that he knew would suffuse her cheeks and he shut his mind to the idea of how low the blush might reach. "Professor Snape? I...umm...I don't know what to do."

Snape ground his knuckle against the rough stone, tearing the skin.

"Dammit Miss Granger," he growled out between his teeth. "Think of the wizard you want it to be and pinch, press, rub or whatever feels good."

Silently he cursed the blood that was flowing from his head to exactly where he did not need it right now. He wondered how long he would have to wait. He tried to make his mind go blank. And then he felt her consciousness tug on his mind. He was a very accomplished legilimens and her over active thoughts were practically begging him to read them. Not that she was aware of that of course. He was suddenly overcome with a burning curiosity. Who would Miss Granger imagine at a time like this? Who could she trust enough to turn her on even under so much pressure. Giving in to temptation he dipped quickly into her mind.

And saw himself. But not as he saw in the mirror. In her mind he was a war hero. Strong, faithful and true. In her mind he reached out and touched her once and he felt her reaction. The burning. Quickly he withdrew from her mind, breathless and disorientated. He shook his head, trying to clear the image that was burning its way onto his retinas. He jumped when she spoke.

"Umm, sir? I...think I've done enough?" she sounded very shy.

Snape did not move for a few more seconds, gathering the courage to turn even as he gathered his robes to hide his raging erection. Finally he turned and swooped back to his former position, looking up between her legs. He took a deep breath and regreted it immediately. The smell of her juices assaulted his sensitive nostrils. He looked again. She had indeed succeeded in making herself a little damp, although it was obvious she had not come. He wondered if she was aware of this fact. He shut his mind to that thought.

"Miss Granger," he said, trying to keep his voice steady, "in order to release the sensor I need to place a little of your...dampness...on the end inside you. I am telling you this as the only way to do it is to use my finger. You must try to relax or it will prove painful. I do not wish to damage you. I suggest," and here he paused again, "that you try to distance yourself from what is happening."

With that Snape steeled himself and dipped one of his long fingers into the dampness that had collected round the probe. With the other hand he took hold of the sensor and, just as he had done with the probe before, pushed it as much to the side as he could. Her sphincter muscle tightened in response and he heard Hermione draw in a quick breath. As gently as he could he pushed his wand into her tight entrance alongside the sensor and muttered the lubrication charm again. In his mind he pictured a barrel of horned slugs he had taken delivery of for the first years a few days ago. He tried to remember exactly how they had looked, slimy and ugly. He withdrew his wand and laid it on the mattress. Carefully, slowly so as not to cause her alarm, he pushed his finger into where his wand had been moments before. She was so hot and tight.

Horned slugs, he thought hastily, frogs' legs. The rotting ones he had not thrown out from some previous year. He worked his finger deeper, berating himself for his lack of control. What was he going to be like when he came to remove the probe? He pushed his finger in as deep as it would go and reached for the end of the sensor. Hermione groaned and the sound went straight to his groin. But at last he felt it, the end of the sensor. He touched it with the tip of his finger where a little of Hermione's juices still remained. Immediately something shifted and Hermione's sphincter clamped down. Snape gritted his teeth against the pain in his finger, waiting until she was once more relaxed before slowly beginning to withdraw.

It seemed to take an age but at last Hermione felt Snape's finger slip from her body and she breathed a sigh of relief. At once he took hold of the sensor and slowly began to pull it from her body as well. Once it was free Snape picked up his wand and vanished the offending sensor from his sight. He shut his eyes. Now for the difficult bit.

"Miss Granger, how do you feel?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "A little sore." And then she added because he had told her to answer him fully, "And a bit empty."

Snape quirked his eyebrow but before he had time to speak Hermione spoke again.

"And the probe sir? You can get that out, can't you?" There was a slight edge of panic to her voice.

Snape nodded curtly. "For the first part I need you to remain very still. I need you to trust me as the slightest lapse could have very serious consequences. Are you ready? Open your legs as wide as you can."

As Hermione tried to obey his command Snape was assailed with the smell of her sex. His cock twitched.

"Oww, sir. You're hurting my leg."

Snape snapped together and realised that he had been clutching Hermione's ankle incredibly tightly. He muttered an apology and leaned forward, once more spreading the lips of the girl's sex and inserting his wand. Very slowly he pushed it deeper until it came to rest alongside the probity probe.

"And now Miss Granger, this may hurt. It is imperative that you remain still," he warned and carefully began to move the wand so that the tip touched the probe just below where the end was fixed tight to her cervix. Hermione braced herself and gritted her teeth. Snape took hold of the protruding end of the probe. "Sectumsempra," he said quietly.

Hermione gasped, but did not move. For a few seconds, everything was still. And then Snape pulled gently on the probe and the severed shaft slipped from Hermione's body. He let out a breath he did not know he had been holding. Only one small bit remained inside her, and he knew exactly how to get rid of it.

"We are nearly done, Miss Granger," he told her.

"Thankyou sir," she whispered. "How are you going to..."

She tailed off as she saw the look on his face.

"The sensor needed female emissions to release it," Snape said in a guarded voice. "The probe will need..." his eyes slid from hers, "those of a male."

He tried to shut his ears to her horrified exclamation. He stared at the wall.

"Will you...I mean...how..?" Hermione stammered.

"A drop on the end of my finger," Snape said coldly. He did not mean it to sound harsh, but he desperately needed to distance himself from the situation.

"Oh...umm..."

"If you would give me some privacy," he almost sneered.

Hermione turned a beat red and hurriedly shuffled over on the bed, closing her eyes and covering her ears. Snape turned to face the wall and regarded it grimly. The grey stone taunted him until he shut his eyes, only to be assailed with a vision of Hermione, her face contorted in pleasure as she had been in her fantasy. He reached to the front of his robes, unbuttoning the black trousers he wore beneath and pushing past the elastic of his black boxers. His cock twitched as he took himself in hand and he bit his lip, squeezing himself gently as his fingers travelled along his length. His thumb ran over the head and became moist with the first bead of pre-cum. He ran his hand along his shaft once more, this time collecting the bead of moisture on his index finger. One handed he re-buttoned his trousers.

Snape did not look at Hermione as he knelt once more between her legs. As he pushed his finger into her entrance he bit his lip and closed his eyes. Hermione thought she heard him mutter 'flobberworms' but she could not be sure.

Snape ran his finger round the top part of the probe that was still embedded within her and felt it loosen. Carefully he withdrew his finger a little and added his middle finger too, trying to capture the shard between his finger-tips. He felt Hermione tremble and thought she may have stifled a groan of something other than pain. But then he caught it and withdrew the offending shard, vanishing it from sight with a flick of his wand.

"I would advise a pain potion and a sleeping tonic," he said smoothly and rose to look down at her. She was staring up at him as bent and handed her her underwear and trousers.

"Thankyou Professor," she said in a small voice, finding that she could no longer look him in the face.

He nodded curtly and turned in a swirl of robes, shutting the door quietly behind him. McGonagall started forward as soon as she saw him.

"Severus, what happened? Were you successful?"

"Miss Granger is fine. I suggest you see to her," Snape answered briefly before striding off down the corridor, intent on making it to his private quarters in order to take care of a problem of his own. McGonagall shook her head at the retreating back of her colleague before pushing the door open and entering quietly.

Hermione was just pulling her robes down over her head and she looked exhausted. McGonagall regarded her head girl for a moment.

"Are you alright, Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded briefly but did not look into the old witch's eyes. "You are aware, Hermione, that should you feel the need discuss anything that has happened, myself, Severus or any member of staff would be more than happy..."

Hermione nodded briefly and offered a small smile.

"Thankyou, Professor," she said and her voice sounded tired. "If it's alright I think I'll go to bed now."

"Of course, Miss Granger." McGonagall smiled kindly at Hermione before the girl turned and left the room, making for the quiet of her separate head girl room, and plotting what she would tell her friends come the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sss for Ssseverusss, Ssssssss for Ssssssnape. Sssssssss for sssssssnake."

The dark haired woman ran her hand up her thigh as she smiled at Severus, the emerald silk of her gown sliding over her pale skin as she flicked her forked tongue over her black lips.

"Ssssss for ssssssensssousssss ssssssssssssweet ssssssseduction."

She raised her hand to her lips, forming a V with her index and middle fingers. Her tongue darted out between them.

"Ssssss for sssssssssex."

She stepped forward, her hips swaying, her eyes locked on his. The silk covering her breasts pressed against his naked chest as he hung from the wall, arms held out as though in crucifixion, steel clamps tight around his biceps and forearms. His feet did not touch the floor. He was sweating in pain. She was so close he could feel her lips brush over his.

"Ssssss for sssservant, ssssolitude, sssssorrow."

Her teeth closed on his lower lip and she bit down, pulling away as she did so. Severus tasted the metallic essence of blood even as she released him and smiled. His blood glinted on her pointed teeth. She traced her fingers along the lines of his ribs and thin tendrils of flame appeared in their wake, encircling his torso. Searing. Burning.

"Sssss for Ssssslytherin. Sssss for sssslave. Are you Sssslytherin's sssslave Ssseverusss?"

The pain was so great as Severus hung in his bonds that his mind felt as though it was going to explode. The smell of his own burning flesh assaulted his nostrils and he writhed, his feet twitching.

"Yes," he ground out through gritted teeth. "Always...faithful...to the one...master."

"He lies Nagini," came a high, thin voice that seemed to echo from all around them. The woman's smile widened. Her tongue flicked out, tasting the air. She placed her hand over Severus' heart where it jumped against his ribcage. The snake appeared in her eyes. She curled her fingers. Spots of blood appeared.

"Sssss for ssssadness," she whispered into his ear. The pain intensified as her fingers dug deeper. "Sssss," she paused, "for sssspy."

Her sharp nails tore through his flesh as her hand wrapped round his heart. And all at once Severus was floating and a different woman stood before him. Beautiful as the sun that caught in her copper hair, radiant as her smile that welcomed him at last. But then she was fading. A darkness surrounding her and he stretched out his hand but he could not grab hold of her.

"NO! LILY!"

Severus awoke with a start, the sound of his own voice echoing in his ears. He was covered in a cold sweat, his sheet twisted around his legs. The snake bite on his neck throbbed and he raised a hand to it, pressing his fingers hard against the silver scar. It was always the same. Sleep and the woman, Nagini, came hand in hand. One would not come without the other. And yet the pain was real. He would gladly rip out his own heart if it meant a moment's happiness for Lily.

Live and move on.

Severus passed a hand across his face and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, sitting up. The fire had died down and he stabbed at it with a poker, causing a few sparks it rise in protest. He added another log.

As he straightened up Severus caught sight of himself in the mirror that hung over the mantelpiece. A thin, gaunt wizard stared back at him. A man with hollow cheeks and black eyes. He took a step back. His torso scored with scars, each one telling a different tale. Each one taken as penance for Lily. Each one fighting for the life of her son. Severus raised his fist and drove it into the glass, his reflection cracking and refracting, pain blossoming from his knuckles. Another scar. Another tale.

A picture fluttered from the mirror flame, jagged on one side where the photo had been torn in half. Lily laughing at something he could not see. He stared at it for a long while, tears spilling from his eyes to run down his pale cheeks. He propped the picture on the mantelpiece and crossed to his bathroom, blood dripping from his hand.

He stood under the scalding shower for what seemed like an age, the water turning pink as it mingled with his blood. When he had finished he sat in an armchair by the fire and stared into the flames. Live and move on. But it was hard.

And then, unbidden, came a different image. One of himself seen through eyes other than his own. An image in which he was not twisted and ugly but filled with vitality. A symbol of fierce loyalty. And an idea formed. He could help someone else and maybe, just maybe, they could help him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione Granger sat in the library, staring down at the piece of parchment before her. With a sigh she crossed out the lines she had just written and rested her chin on her hand. It had all changed. All of it. Yes, a few weeks in to the term and she was still getting outstanding marks for everything, and yes she had returned a hero from the final battle. So many people were dead but it wasn't that. Something had changed within her. During their year on the run Hermione had felt a fear that had nagged at her for so long that it became part of her. It was identifiable. And with it had come a determination. Deep down, she had never truly believed that they would fail. But now...

The determination seemed to have left her. Everything they had worked so hard to achieve was accomplished. Riddle was dead. Normality could return. But what was normality? Ever since she had entered the wizarding world Hermione had been plagued with the fear of Voldemort. He was so much part of her life and existence that now he was gone she did not know how to fill the void. There was nothing left to fight for. People and beings to help, yes. But none of it seemed to matter in comparison to what had gone previously. And that frightened her.

Harry was alright, he was devoting his energies into his relationship with Ginny, and Ron was making the most of his new found fame to screw as many silly, babbling withes as he could.

Hermione let her head fall onto her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

"Severus, could I have a word?"

Snape turned in a swirl of robes to see McGonagall standing in the door to her office. His face was blank and unreadable as he retraced his steps. She gestured him inside and closed the door.

"It's about Hermione Granger." Snape stared at her, one eyebrow twitched as though inviting her to continue. "Something is not right with her. I would like to know what passed between you on the night of the start of term feast."

"Is the standard of Miss Granger's work no longer satisfactory?" Snape asked, an amused note creeping into his voice.

"That's not it as you know perfectly well. As always Miss Granger produces work of the highest standard."

"Then what is it that seemed to be amiss?"

McGonagall sighed in exasperation and picked up a roll of parchment.

"Look at this."

Snape took the essay from McGonagall and unrolled it. It was covered in the neat lettering that he recognised as Hermione's. He scanned the essay.

"It would appear to be an essay relating to the subject of trans-gender transfiguration for the purpose of infiltration and disguise. It would appear to be approximately two feet in length."

"It is precisely two feet in length."

"And what was the assignment?"

"For those wishing to achieve top marks in their Transfiguration NEWT as an extra credit assignment to write two feet on the subject of trans-gender transfiguration for the purpose of infiltration and disguise."

The corner of Snape's mouth quirked in amusement. He knew why McGonagall was concerned but he loved winding her up.

"Yes?" he queried and she shot him a look that told him she knew exactly what his game was.

"When has Miss Granger ever given you less than double the length of parchment you asked for? No, something is bothering her. I would like to know what happened after I left the room that night so that I can talk to her about it."

Snape looked straight into McGonagall's eyes and read the old witch's concern.

"Minerva," he said in a neutral voice, "things were said in that room that I highly doubt Miss Granger would like me to repeat to anyone. I regret to say I cannot help you."

"Fine," McGonagall snapped, her patience wearing thin, "you speak to her then. And mind you don't upset her. But someone needs to find out what is wrong."

Snape inclined his head. "As you wish, Headmistress." He turned and strode away.

Snape waited until it was nearing the end of double potions, the NEWT student's last class on Friday afternoon, before he approached Hermione. Sweeping round the class he glanced into Potter's cauldron and sneered at the purple sludge frantically trying to form itself into a homunculus and climb into the fire while Potter beat it back with a stirring rod, before turning to read Hermione's scribbled notes. Navigating his way through the many crossing outs and corrections he finally began to discern that the girl was one of the few that managed to concoct the correct formula for her antidote, based only on the symptoms he had given them at the start of the lesson.

He picked up Hermione's ink spattered quill and added a footnote to her scribbles to the effect that while her potion would indeed cure the individual effected, it would not be marketable due to the volatile nature of many of the ingredients. He rose and swept back to the front of the class. Hermione bent over her parchment. As she began to read the footnote re-arranged itself. Raising her eyebrows, she read the note.

'Miss Granger, I require you to stay after class that I may have a private discussion with you. I ask you in this way so that you may tell your friends anything you think appropriate to enable you not to rouse their curiosity.

Prof. S. Snape'

As soon as Hermione had finished reading the footnote returned to the original postscript concerning the potion. Hermione bit her lip. She did not particularly want to stay behind and talk to Snape, and she guessed that he would not particularly want to talk to her. However, since he had not thrown the task to some other teacher, Hermione could only assume that he had not told anyone else what had happened on the night of the start of term feast, and for that she was tremendously grateful.

When the time came to pack up their bags at the end of the lesson Hermione lagged behind, telling Harry and Ron that she wanted to discuss a problem that had occurred in the brewing of her potion with Professor Snape. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, but left the dungeon classroom without her. As he last of the students left the room, Hermione nervously approached Snape's desk. He had his back to her, wordlessly cleaning the blackboard with a few twitches of his wand. He knew she was there, but felt unaccountably nervous, so did not turn round immediately. Hermione rested her hand on the edge of the scarred teacher's desk.

"Umm, Professor Snape? You wanted to see me?" she asked.

Snape turned round and looked at her appraisingly. "Ah, Miss Granger. Please, take a seat."

He gestured her to pull up a chair on the other side of his desk. Hermione did as she was bid, frowning slightly. Why was he being so nice to her?

Snape picked up a quill and began to read through a sixth year assignment on the side-effects of over indulgence on felix felicis. Hermione watched him in confusion. Snape sighed and scored out a large section of the scrawling handwriting before adding a terse note in the margin. He underlined a section near the conclusion, annotating it with a question mark. He pushed the paper aside and picked up the second one. Hermione continued to watch him, not wanting to interrupt his thought process. But as he finished the third paper and was reaching for a fourth she could no longer help herself.

"Umm, Sir?"

Snape raised his eyes and looked at her, his quill poised.

"Miss Granger?"

"It's just that, I thought you wanted to speak to me about something."

Snape put down his quill. "Then you were mistaken."

Hermione looked at him in confusion. "But..."

"I think you'll find that it is you who want to talk to me about something."

"Oh."

Snape picked up his quill and returned to the essay. Hermione stared at the dungeon wall, her hands knotting in her lap as her brain worked over-time. After about ten minutes Snape put down his quill once more.

"I want some coffee," he announced. "Would you like some?"

"Oh, umm. Thanks sir," Hermione stuttered, nodding her head. She had been caught off guard by his offer and wondered where the usual snark was. Snape rose and left the room leaving the door ajar. Hermione rose too, but then did not know what to do with herself. She glanced round the classroom, her eyes lighting on the weird slimy objects in their glass jars that stood on some of the shelves round the edge of the room. Intrigued, she stepped closer, scanning along the shelf.

"Does that interest you?"

Hermione jumped, not having heard Snape return to the classroom. He set down the tray with coffee on his desk and joined her looking into the jar.

"Do you know what it is?" Hermione shook her head. "It's a foetus. That of a grindylow."

Hermione stared at the tiny shape, curled into a ball with its long fingers already visible. Apart from that it looked remarkably human.

"Why..."

"Do I have it? It's a reminder." Hermione looked confused. "Everything is vulnerable. Everything is defenceless. It's who you grow up to be that matters."

"Oh." Hermione went and sat back down thinking about this. Snape followed, leaning over the desk to pour coffee into the two mugs he had brought.

"Milk?"

Hermione nodded, taking the mug from him and raising it to her lips. It was very hot.

"So what happens sir, if you've grown up one way and then everything changes?" she glanced at Snape and looked away quickly. "I mean, how do you adapt?"

"For the brave, peace is hardest to cope with."

Hermione stared at her hands. "I'm not sure I understand sir."

"You've known nothing but war. You fought your whole wizarding life. You endured things no person should ever have to endure. But now it's finished. No war. A world at peace but you can't enjoy it. It's left a gap in your life and you don't know how to fill it."

It was a statement, not a question but Hermione answered it anyway.

"Yes," she said. There was silence for a few moments before she suddenly raised her head. "That must make me a horrible person, missing the war..."

Snape shook his head. "You're not a horrible person. You are just scared. Am I right?" Hermione looked down at her hands again before nodding her head. "And can you tell Miss Granger, what it is that you are scared of?"

Hermione bit her lip, not sure what to say. Should she tell him what had been on her mind in the past few weeks? She felt silly and immature.

"Miss Granger I think I have proven over many years that I am capable of holding my tongue. You need not fear that anything you tell me will find its way into the hands of any other person."

Hermione smiled slightly, making up her mind. She just didn't know how to phrase it, although she suspected that Snape already knew what was on her mind.

"It's just that people are supposed to enjoy sex," she blurted out and then turned a deep red. Snape raised an eyebrow. "That didn't come out right," she muttered.

"Tell me," said Snape, leaning back in his chair.

"Well...it's just...Harry and Ron...oh I don't know. Since the end of the war Harry and Ron have distanced themselves from what happened by finding escapism in relationships. Harry is pouring all his energy into his relationship with Ginny and Ron is screwing as many people as he can in as short a time possible."

"And you don't feel able to find that escape?"

"So many people died."

"That was not your fault."

"I know. I think I'm finally starting to accept that. But I can't seem to move on to the next stage of my life."

Snape looked at Hermione intently. "And why do you think that is?"

Hermione stared at the wall. "I can't think about the future because I see myself married. And that means a relationship. And that...and that scares me."

"It is true that your previous encounters of intimate contact have been less than could have been desired."

Hermione felt tears rise in her eyes. "There must be something wrong with me," she whispered. "People are supposed to enjoy...penetration."

Snape looked at the vulnerable young woman before him and was surprised to feel a wave of protectiveness rise up in him. "Nobody enjoys enforced penetration," he said quietly.

Hermione looked up at him quickly and was surprised to see that his expression had changed. She thought she saw something different in his eyes, something like compassion, or empathy.

"I don't think I have enough bravery left anymore," Hermione whispered, as the tears began to fall. And then Snape did something that surprised them both. He rose and swept round his desk, dropping to his knees and enveloping Hermione in his arms. He felt Hermione stiffen and was about to pull away when she wrapped her arms round his shoulders and buried her face in his neck, sobbing as he gently began to rock her. He stroked her back and her hair, inhaling the peachy scent of her shampoo, marvelling at her slimness beneath his hands. She shifted against him and he was suddenly aware of her breasts pressing against his chest, their softness causing his breath to catch in his throat as she clung to him harder. The blood in his head surged south and he suddenly felt a little dizzy. He tried to pull away but brushed against Hermione's knee. She froze.

"Sir..." she began but he cut her off.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It is just a reaction." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and disengaged himself from her arms, sweeping back to his chair and arranging his robes so that nothing could be seen. "I think it might be best if you left now," he said.

Hermione wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and offered a watery smile. "Yes sir," she agreed.

She picked up her bag and crossed to the door, Snape's eyes following her all the way. As the door clicked shut behind her Snape let his head fall to the desk and swore quietly. He looked down at his groin.

"You sir," he reprimanded, "have a bad habit of interrupting when you are not wanted. And don't give any of that rubbish about it having been a long time. It's no excuse."

Snape grabbed his mug of cold coffee and downed it before rising, heading off in the direction of his quarters and a very cold shower.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione lay in bed on Saturday morning thinking about the previous evening. What Professor Snape had said was right of course, she just wasn't sure what to do with the knowledge but it felt much better to have talked over with someone who really seemed to understand. And then of course there had been what happened after that. She could not forget the way it felt to have his arms around her. Not like Ron's clumsy embrace or Harry's friendly hug. Snape felt like safety and comfort. The smell of spice and mystery and darkness.

It had scared her, but not in a frightening way. It had intrigued her.

It had excited her.

And then he had shifted and she had felt something hard brush her knee and she had experienced a rush of blood from her head and she had frozen. He had pulled away leaving her with a feeling that she could not place. A yearning. A want. A desire. And now she didn't know what to do because she was scared, just as he had said. And it had been that fear that had caused her to freeze. She rolled over in bed and buried her face in her pillow, trying to decide what to do.

* * *

Snape reached up for a dusty old tome on the top shelf of his bookshelf, sliding it free and lifting it down. He raised it to his face, blowing the dust from the page edges as his fingers caressed the spine. The book thrummed with magic. He ran his finger round the edge of the cover and tilted it towards the candle light. He opened it to the title page and read the inscription that he knew by heart.

To Severus, On your 14th birthday – you swot. Enjoy. Love Lily.

He caressed the writing where she sent him her love. There was a knock on his open office door and he whirled round, a heavy reprimand on the tip of his tongue. He bit it back when he saw Hermione standing there looking nervous and uncertain. Instead, he raised his eyebrows.

"Miss Granger?" he said and gestured to a chair but she shook her head. She looked like she was preparing to flee. "Can I help you with something?"

She rocked on her heels and glanced over her shoulder, biting her lip.

"It's about last night."

Snape glanced over her. "As I said, it is a natural animal reaction. Again, I apolgise."

Hermione looked at the floor. "No...I mean yes...I mean you were right. About...about me not knowing what it's supposed to be like."

"Ah," Snape laid the book on his desk. "What Mr Filch did was out of his remit, especially to a female student. Are you considering taking the matter up with the Headmaster?"

Hermione looked at the floor and quietly shook her head.

"May I ask why not?"

Hermione breathed a deep sigh. "Professor McGonogall asked me the same thing," she whispered. "I suppose...it's just...such terrible things happened in the war... you know?"

She glanced up at him briefly.

"Miss Granger," Snape paused, choosing his words. "Whatever happened or did not happen during the past year, it does not excuse...I mean, even I should have made sure a female teacher was present..."

"I'm glad you didn't!" Hermione blurted and Snape arched his eyebrow at her. "It's just...I wouldn't have answered your questions otherwise."

Hermione blushed deeply.

"Ah yes," Sanpe voice was deep and rich. "You know why I asked those questions, I presume?"

Hermione nodded again. "I think so sir. The probes...most people think they only detect dark magic, but if you read about them, they detect concealment, secrecy and lies."

"As always, Miss Granger, you are correct."

"So they merely detected...my concealment?"

Snape inclined his head. "I could detect no dark magic about your person, therefore the only thing that could have caused the reaction would have been your determination that no-one discovered what had passed, or had not passed, between yourself and Mr Weasley." Snape looked at her keenly. "I sense however that this is not what you came to discuss."

Hermione shuffled her feet. "Um...yes. It was just...you said...last night," she paused and took a deep breath. Snape tried his best not to sneer. The girl was terrible under pressure. "Last night...you said I didn't know what it was supposed to be like."

Her cheeks were flaming now. Snape observed her cooly. "I did indeed."

"I was wondering...if...umm, perhaps...youcouldteachme?" she finished in a rush.

Carefully Snape pulled out his chair and sat down. He steepled his fingers and regarded Hermioen over the top of them. She flushed under his scrutiny, squirming in embarrassment.

"I'll just go," she whispered and turned, but his voice stopped her.

"I am not a nice man."

Hermione turned slowly back. "You're not so..."

"No Miss Granger listen to me. I am not a nice man. I do not play fair. I am possessive. I am dark. I have a short temper and I don't apologise." Hermione stared at him a little fearfully. "I do not share and I do not take rejection. Do you want to reconsider your request?"

Hermione was silent for a long time, thinking about what he had said. And then she thought about how his arms had felt around her.

"No," she shook her head.

Snape's nostrils flared and something animal darted through his eyes. He rose slowly, stepping round his desk and Hermione shivered at the intensity of his stare. She could not look away.

"Hermione," he said and his voice had dropped to a husky whisper, "you have offered yourself to me and I will show you how amazing it can be. Beyond your wildest fantasies." He placed a hand on the column of her neck and she shivered at his touch. "Do you believe me?"

Wordlessly she nodded her head.

He leaned closer and she could smell the spicy smell of him, hear the breath he drew into his lungs, see the shaking of his hand as he brought it to her face and pushed her hair back behind her ear. His lips brushed lightly against hers and her eyes fluttered closed. His mouth teased against hers and she felt herself melt. He pulled away and looked down into her eyes. She could feel his breath across her lips.

"Now go," he said. "I will send for you."

He turned strode away from her, standing with his back to her until he heard his office door click shut.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry, Ron and Hermione jostled their way through the crowd and into the Great Hall. It was Tuesday dinner time and the place was full of chattering students.

"Oi, budge along," Ron yelled at a small second year, shoving him further up the bench so that the three of them could sit together. Ron pulled himself onto the bench and sniffed. He wrinkled his nose. "Hey, Shorty," he grabbed the second year by the back of the robes, "are you bathing in essence of shit or is that just the way you smell?"

"Ron!" Hermione reprimanded. The small boy shook his head hard.

"Just a joke Hermione," Ron muttered and turned back to the boy. "So why do you stink."

"D...d...detention with P...Professor Snape," he stammered. "I had to clear out a barrel of mouldy frogs' legs."

"Yuck," said Harry and yelped himself to beef stew.

The small boy's eyes lighted on Hermione's head girl badge. "A...are you Hermione Granger?" he asked and Hermione nodded her head. "H...he told me t...to give you a m...message."

Hermione waited. "Well?" she asked. "What was the message."

The boy turned red.

"H...he said to tell you that y...your assignment on r...reversing the draft of l...living death was...abysmal and i...if you want t...to have any hope of p...passing your NEWT then y...you will have to seriously b...buck up your ideas. He s...said to expected you in h...his office at eight for an in d...depth discussion about your sh...shoddiness." The boy blinked up at her. "Oh yeah...he said you w...wouldn't need protective gloves. There was a b...barrel of horned s...slugs in the c...corner."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Wow Hermione, that must have been one rubbish essay. What did you do? Get Neville to write it?"

"What about me?" Neville asked, pulling himself into the seat opposite.

"Nothing," Hermione said quickly. "I've got detention tonight. With some horned slugs."

"Oh." Neville tucked into a plate of potatoes.

Ron looked over at Hermione. "Aren't you eating?"

"No," she said, looking down at her empty plate as another wave of nervous excitement washed over her. "I don't feel hungry anymore."

Ron nodded his head sagely. "Yeah," he said through a mouthful of sausage. "A date with some horned slugs would do that to me too."

Hermione continued to stare at her plate.

At five to eight Hermione walked down the familiar path to the dungeon classroom, her heart beating quickly and her legs like jelly. She opened the door and stepped inside. It swung shut behind her and she distinctly heard the lock click into place. Hermione shivered, glancing around. The room was empty but light was clearly visible under the door behind the teacher's desk that led to the office. She crossed the room and knocked gently.

"Come in," came Snape's deep voice and Hermione cautiously pushed the door open.

The room was brightly lit but Hermione could not see the source of the light as her eyes took in the scene. In the corner of the office furthest away from the bookshelves stood a cauldron which emitted little puffs of green steam at regular intervals. There was no fire beneath it but a stirring rod moved on its own, seven clockwise stirs and then three counter-clockwise.

Snape himself sat in the chair behind the desk but Hermione had to look twice to check it was the same man. He had removed his usual teaching robes to reveal well cut black trousers and shirt, unbuttoned at the collar with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows revealing his muscled forearms. He was sitting diagonally in the chair, in the corner were back met armrest and his feet were on the corner of the desk, casually crossed at the ankle. His left arm hung down behind the armrest while his right rested across his knees, his wand dangling from his fingertips. He was staring at a very large teddy bear.

"Ah Hermione, do come in," he gestured vaguely and Hermione slipped inside and shut the door behind her. Hermione looked doubtfully at the fluffy brown bear on his desk.

"Umm..." she began but Snape cut across her, still staring at the bear and speaking in a lazy voice.

"This is a very interesting problem don't you think?"

"Umm, is it?" Hermione replied a little confused.

"Well of course. What would you expect to be able to do with a soft toy?" Snape glanced over at her and quirked his eyebrow. Hermione thought for a moment.

"Well, I suppose I'd expect to be able to give it a cuddle."

"Yes, so would I." Hermione tried to repress the image of Snape cuddling a fluffy brown teddy bear in case she burst out laughing. "Try giving this one a stroke."

Tentatively Hermione stretched out her hand, not sure what to expect. Her fingers brushed the top of the bear's fluffy head. Immediately it spun round, razor sharp teeth snapping at her hand. Hermione jumped back with a cry of alarm. Snape chuckled softly.

"You see the problem now?" He grinned and the movement transformed his face, smoothing out the frown lines, taking years from his countenance. "So what would you suggest?"

"Umm, finite incantatem?"

"Try it."

Hermione drew her wand and pointed it at the bear, muttering the spell. The bear shimmered and doubled in size.

"Apparently," came Snape's voice from behind the mass of brown fluff and Hermione stepped to the side so that she could see him again, "it started out not much larger than my fist. I think," he paused looking serious, "that it is probably on a mission to become a real bear." The corner of his mouth twitched and Hermione grinned too, picking up the allusion to the muggle story The Velveteen Rabbit. "I think however..."

Snape raised his wand and twirled it through his fingers, murmuring something low under his breath. The bear was surrounded by a sphere of pinky coloured light which shrank and squeezed before vanishing. Snape picked up the now fist sized bear and tossed it to Hermione. It stared up at her innocently.

"Why was it brought to you?" she asked, tentatively touching it on the nose. It didn't move.

Snape waved a hand airily. "Oh you know, the new dark order," he put on a deep impressive voice. "They will rise to power through the infiltration of the soft toy market. Children will be bitten and turn into cuddly toys at the time of the equinox," he dropped the voice, "or something similar. Everyone is still very paranoid."

"And what do you think really happened."

Snape frowned for a moment. "Well, due to my reputation for hating children I would probably have to say that this bear belonged to a sexually frustrated teenage boy who wanted to transfigure it in order that it give him felatio. Because I am a snarky bastard I would then add that he performed the transfiguration exceptionally badly and that he must have been such a dunderheaded fool not to realise that this is in fact a cuddly, loveable grizzly bear, who are not known for their patience and friendliness while being provoked. I would conclude that he has been extremely lucky not to receive rather painful injury. Oh, Miss Granger," he paused, "would you be so kind as to return this bear to Mr Longbottom on my behalf?"

The corner of his mouth twitched again and Hermione covered her mouth with her hand. She liked this strange sense of humour her Professor seemed to be showing her.

"But enough of my problems," Snape swung himself up from the desk chair and turned to open the door opposite the one Hermione had entered through. "Would you care for a drink?"

All at once the nerves were back, knotting and coiling in Hermione's stomach. She nodded her head, swallowing slightly, and followed Snape through the door into his private quarters. Shelves and shelves of books lined the walls and in the hearth a fire crackled merrily. Two large armchairs sat on a wide, thick rug before the blaze and between them stood a small coffee table upon which sat a tray with two wine glasses and an unopened bottle. Another door lead out of the room, presumably to Snape's private bathroom and at the other end of the room stood a green silk hung four-poster which Hermione glanced at before looking quickly away. Snape strode to the hearth and dropped a log onto the blaze. It must have been slightly damp as the fire hissed and sparks shot into the air.

"O! for a muse of fire, that would ascend the brightest heaven of invention." Snape smiled and lifted his eyebrow.

"Henry V Part 1, from the prologue I think?" Hermione grinned. "I love Shakespeare."

"But to drink, or not to drink, that is the question?" He lifted the bottle of wine.

"Yes please," said Hermione and walked round to stand in front of the fire too. "I like your mirror."

She stared into the smooth glass.

"Yes," said Snape, joining her and handing her a glass, "I had considerable trouble charming it to keep quiet. It kept telling me how big my nose is. Trouble is," he went cross-eyed and Hermione started to giggle, "I can already see that without a mirror."

"I like it," Hermione said without thinking and then blushed deeply.

Snape glanced at her quickly, a look that held much intensity. Hermione took refuge in sipping her wine. It was sweet and tangy. She liked it. She took another sip. When she looked up Snape was still watching her intently. Hermione blushed again and turned to take a seat in one of the comfy looking armchairs. After a few moments Snape sat down on the other one and took a sip of his wine. The talk turned back to Shakespeare and Hermione was delighted to discover that Snape had read just as many of the play as she had, and could even recite some of the sonnets. As they talked the fire died down and the clock hands began the uphill journey from ten thirty to eleven. Snape stretched.

"You forget of course that during my early years I had a muggle father." Snape's voice was neutral and Hermione wondered if it was to hide a trace of bitterness at the thought of Tobias Snape. "Hermione, would you be so kind as to add another log to the fire?"

Hermione rose and pushed another log onto the embers. As she straightened she caught sight of the clock.

"Oh good grief, I should have been back in Gryffindor Tower nearly an hour ago. What will I say if I'm caught out of bed after hours?" Panic stricken Hermione began to search for her bag. Snape did not rise but stretched out his arm lazy and grabbed her wrist.

"You will say, Hermione, that you were with me." Hermione looked at him, shocked. "You are, if you recall, in detention." Snape pulled her a little closer so that her knees brushed lightly against his.

"Horned slugs," remembered Hermione.

"I beg your pardon," Snape's lip quirked and his shoulders began to shake with suppressed laughter.

"For my detention, according to your messenger," and she began to giggle to.

As she laughed, Snape pulled Hermione down until she was sitting sideways in his lap. He rested his forehead against hers as their laughing began to subside. All at once Hermione felt his breath mingling with hers and a jolt went through her stomach. Snape's hands rested on the arms of the chair and she suddenly realised that hers were on his chest in an attempt to control her descent onto his lap. She could feel his heart beat beneath her fingers, and the rise and fall that came with each breath he took. And beneath the edge of her right hand she could feel the hard nub that was his left nipple. There was silence in the room, apart from the crackling of the flames. Snape was staring at her intently. She bit her lip and then released it again.

"Hermione," Snape whispered. And then he kissed her.

Gently, softly and then harder as she pressed her mouth against his. He drew back and read the look in her eyes before looking down at her mouth and pressing his lips to her once more. Cautiously he ran his tongue over her lips and was delighted to feel her part them for him. He waited to see what she would do. Her tongue brushed his lower lip and he moved his own to meet it. Their tongues began a slow sensuous dance. Even as her hands snaked round his neck however, he schooled his own to stay firmly on the armrests.

Hermione shifted slightly on his lap. It felt as though there was a fire burning somewhere deep in her belly and she moaned as Snape deepened the kiss still further. She allowed her fingers to trace the line of his collarbone but stopped them there, unsure what she was supposed to do.

Snape pulled back slightly and then placed another small kiss on the corner of her mouth. He was breathing heavily and was very aware of Hermione's hands resting on his shoulders.

"Tell me what you want." Her gaze drifted away from his and she bit her lip again. "Hermione," he used a single finger against her chin to turn her face back towards his. "You can tell me anything. Yes? Anything. Tell me what you want."

"I...please would you hold me, and...and kiss me again?"

Severus brought his hands up to her cheeks and guided her mouth back against his. As they kissed he let his hands run down her neck and over her shoulders, tracing the length of her spine and stopping just above the cleft of her buttocks. He wrapped his arms round her and pressed her against his chest so that he could feel her breasts rub against him. She groaned.

"Like this," he murmured into her mouth. "Is this right?"

"Oh God," she breathed. "It feels like I'm on fire."

She could feel the heat rushing through her body, throbbing between her legs in a way she had never experienced before. She slipped her arms under his and wrapped them tightly round his chest, resting her forehead in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. She felt his fingertips tracing lightly over the curves of her shoulder blades.

He dropped his head to her ear. "I think Hermione, that you had better get up now."

He shifted beneath her and Hermione suddenly realised what he meant.

"Oh," she pulled her body back from his and tried to look down between them but he tilted her head back up to his. He kissed her lightly and shook his head.

"Not tonight," he whispered and then smiled so that she would know she was not being rejected. She smiled back and carefully got out of his lap. Immediately he leant forward and rested his forearms across his knees, effectively shielding her view. He beckoned with two fingers and she leant down to kiss him once more.

"There is floo on the mantelpiece," he told her, "if you prefer."

She nodded gratefully.

"Oh and by the way Miss Granger," she turned, startled at the change in his voice. He was smiling, "if you hope to achieve decent marks in your potions NEWT you will have to undertake private lessons with me, for extra credit. If you have no other detentions to carry out," here he quirked his eyebrow at her and she shook her head, "I would suggest we schedule the first class for the night after next."

Hermione grinned. "I think that would be suitable sir."

He beckoned her again and she knelt down in front of his chair.

"I really enjoyed tonight," he stated honestly.

"Yeah," she answered a little breathlessly, "me too."

Severus tilted his head and kissed her again. Their tongues tangled briefly before he pulled back.

"Now go," he whispered.

Hermione turned to the fire and threw in a handful of powder and, stepping into the flames, she vanished. Snape flopped back in his chair and let his hands fall to his flies, freeing his aching cock.

"You're really hot for that witch, aren't you," he told the engorged head. Laughing, he let his head fall against the chair back as he took himself into his hand and began to rub.

Many floors above, Hermione was still thrilling with the feeling of him against her. Slipping into bed, she squeezed her legs together, delighting in the throbbing. He had been clever, she realised, to leave her wanting more and not push the boundaries of her comfort. She reached down between her pyjama clad legs and pressed the heal of her hand against herself. She grinned at the feeling. She withdrew her hand and rolled onto her side, closing her eyes while she waited for the excitement to subside.


	7. Chapter 7

Neville turned red and mumbled his thanks as he took the teddy bear from Hermione. She suppressed an amused smile and turned back to Harry and Ginny, who were concentrating intensely on trying to beat Ron at who could build the biggest card castle. Harry frowned as he balanced yet another card precariously on his wobbling tower.

"So," he began, "Ginny pass me that new pack will you...I was thinking..."

"Really Harry?" asked Ron, "I thought all you did was snog my sister."

Ginny placed her finger very close to one of the supporting towers of his castle.

"Don't you dare Ginevra!" Ron shouted and Ginny placed her hands on her hips.

"If you ever call me that again Ronald..."

"Will you two shut up!" bellowed Harry. "Yeah, so, I was thinking. Let's go and see Hagrid tomorrow night."

Ron placed a card on top of his castle and the whole thing exploded, turning his face black and filling Hermione with a strong sense of déjà vu. Ron sputtered for a few moments while Harry punched the air. Ginny leant down and kissed Harry.

"My card castle king," she said, throwing Ron a very 'so there' look. "And Hagrid's sounds like a plan."

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, whatever." Ron continued to stare sullenly anywhere but at Harry.

"I can't Harry, sorry." Hermione started packing up her stuff, thinking of going to bed.

"What? Why not?"

"Well you see," Hermione began, trying to keep her voice innocent, "I'm getting extra potion lessons with Professor Snape as I was so worried about failing my NEWT."

Ron snorted. "You would never fail Hermione! I can't believe you are voluntarily spending time with that git."

"He's a very good potion maker and a very skilled wizard, therefore there is a lot he can teach."

"And he is a hero," muttered Harry who had found a new respect for Snape after the last battle.

"He's still a git." Ron raised his wand and attempted to sort his singed eyebrows.

"What is it with you and that handlebar moustache?" Ginny laughed.

* * *

"Enter." Hermione opened the door to the office. There was no-one there but the door through to Snape's quarters was open. "Come on through," she heard him say and so she dropped her bag and stepped through the doorway.

As Hermione moved into the room Severus quickly schooled his features into a neutral expression. He did not want to scare Hermione off by being to stern and dominating too soon. The room was just as it had been two nights ago, apart from one major difference. In place of the two armchairs was a single sofa. Also, propped in the mirror frame as a torn photo from which a red haired woman laughed, her green eyes shining. Hermione crossed to the photo and looked at it closer. She could see it was the other half of the one Harry had found in Sirius' bedroom in Grimauld Place. She felt Severus move to stand behind her.

"That's..."

"Lily," Hermione said.

"Yes." She felt his hands on her forearms as he bent his head and kissed her neck. "I...I take it Potter told you."

"Yes."

Hermione turned to face him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "You still miss her very much don't you."

Severus paused before deciding honesty was the best tactic. Win her pity. "Always." His eyes slid from hers to look at the picture over her shoulder. "Seventeen years and I can still remember every detail." He closed his eyes and drew a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry. It is not what you want to hear."

Hermione shook her head. "I already knew. And we have to be honest. It was one of the things I admired you most for. Do you want me to go?"

Snape wrapped his arms round her back and drew her against his chest. "No. When I used the phoenix tears I made a promise. I'm free now to live my life. Or as free as I'll ever be. I have to take the opportunity. You're a very beautiful girl Hermione."

His hands rose to hold her head as he lowered his lips to hers. When he looked back at her smiled.

"Sorry."

Hermione shook her head. "Don't be. We had to talk about it sometime. I'm glad we did. Like you said to me, you can tell me anything."

By way of answer he brought his lips back against hers, deepening the kiss as soon as she parted her lips. Hermione tightened herself against him, letting her hands splay on his strong back. After a few moments, one of his hands slipped from the back of her head to her shoulder blade, running up and down her back. He broke the kiss for a moment, looking down at her face.

"You're a truly remarkable person Hermione. You seem to accept me as I am."

"You wouldn't be the way you are if it weren't for all that."

Their lips met again and without thinking Severus let the hand on her back slip lower so that it rested against her buttocks. Hermione moaned into his mouth and he immediately pulled back.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I wasn't thinking."

She looked up at him and he could tell she was breathless. "No, it's fine. In fact, I like it when you touch me." She bit her lip and looked away.

"Really," he quirked one eyebrow at her and she nodded. "Don't just say that. Do you mean it?"

Hermione took hold of his wrist and moved his hand back to her buttocks. Severus looked down into her eyes with a serious expression.

"Are you comfortable for me to touch you a bit more?" Hermione would still not meet his eyes but she nodded her head. Severus used his other hand to turn her head to look at him. "You are sure? And you will tell me if you are not? Because the key to enjoyment is to want it. If you don't want it, or you're not comfortable, that's when things go wrong, as...I think you know?"

Hermione nodded her head. "I do want it," she whispered, embarrassed. "I want to take it a bit further than last time."

Severus stood reading her expression. At last he nodded. "Shall we sit on the couch?"

He turned and led Hermione by the hand to the sofa, pulling her down onto his knee so that she again sat sideways across his lap. "Tell me if you want to stop." He brought her lips back against hers.

Wrapping his arms round her back he gently pushed them up inside her shirt, running his fingertips up and down the bare skin, dipping just inside the waistband of her skirt, but no lower. He moved his right hand to her side, running it up and down again, his thumb brushing the edge of her bra cup. He moved his other arm so that she could lie back in it, giving him access to the skin of her stomach. He traced her ribs with the tips of his fingers and felt her smile against his mouth, shrinking away. So she was ticklish. He stored the information away for later. He ran his fingers along the under-wiring of her bra and paused. Hermione pushed herself forward slightly which he took as an invitation to continue. As he ran his hand over her breast, squeezing gently he deepened the kiss and felt himself begin to grow hard. He shifted a little and took his hand out of her shirt, moving it to the top button.

"May I?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady. He noticed his hands were shaking a bit. It had been too long. Hermione nodded and he began to slowly undo the buttons.

"C...can I undo your shirt?" Hermione asked and Severus was pleased to see that she was at least as shaky as he was.

"If you would like to," he smiled, running his hands over her shoulders and pushing her shirt to the floor.

As she undid his shirt buttons Severus ran his hands up her sides and bent his head to kiss her neck. He kissed along her collarbone. His hands ran over her breasts again and she shivered at the sensation. She pushed his shirt open and sat back, taking in his muscled chest, his defined stomach and the lacing of scars that covered both. She ran her fingers across his chest.

"My God Severus," she whispered, "you have been through so much."

"Nothing that I would not go through again if it meant safety for those I care about."

She lightly touched the snakebite on his neck that had previously been under his collar. He winced. She pressed her lips lightly to the mark. Severus slipped his hands round her back, bringing them to rest on the clasp of her bra. Hermione stilled for a moment and then nodded her head into the crook of his neck. Carefully he undid the clasp and slid the straps down her arms. He threw the bra down with her shirt and pulled back from their embrace to look at what he had uncovered. The sight made him draw in his breath and he felt his cock twitch. Patience.

Hermione looked extremely shy, pulling her shoulders inward and twisting her hands.

"Beautiful," Severus breathed and laid her back in his arm once more, kissing a path between her breasts, using his free hand to mould her left breast, thrilling as he felt the nipple pebble beneath his fingertips. Gently he laid her back on the couch and turned his body to lean down over her. Her breathing was quick and her pupils had dilated. He kissed her deeply, his naked chest pressing against her in the most glorious way as his open shirt hung down around them. Severus lifted himself in his left elbow as they kissed so that he could run his hand over her breast, tweaking and rolling the nipple so that she moaned again.

Hermione felt Severus run his hand down her stomach again, dipping inside the waistband of her skirt, tracing the point of her hip and running across, fingertip brushing the edge of the patch of curls between her legs. Almost subconsciously she shifted her legs, opening them ever so slightly. Very gently Severus pushed his hand deeper, through the patch of curls to lightly brush his fingers over the lips of her sex. He was pleased to feel that she was quite damp. Hermione stopped breathing.

"Are you alright?" he asked against her lips and felt her nod. Very carefully he parted her lips and brushed his finger over the hard bundle of nerves that nestled there. Hermione gasped. "Is this alright?" he asked and flicked it again.

"Yes," she gasped.

"And what about this?" Moving his finger down, he traced it against her moist opening. He felt Hermione tense and then relax. She nodded her head again.

Severus pulled his hand out and rested it on her stomach.

"Do you trust me Hermione?" He moved his thumb to trace the underside of her breast.

"You saved my life, you saved all our lives."

"That's not what I asked," he swept his hand back under her waistband so that it rested on the delicate skin just above her curls. "Do you trust me _now_." He pressed his fingers lightly, emphasising what he meant.

"Yes," whispered Hermione. "Yes I think so."

Severus smiled against her lips. "Good." He kissed her. "In that case, it would be easier...that is...would you like to take off your skirt?"

Hermione shuddered and said a little harshly, "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"I know. But the question was whether you would like to?"

Hermione shifted her head away from his and bit her lip. "I...I'm not sure."

"Hermione," Severus leant over and kissed her again. "You don't have to. Did you like what I did before?" Hermione nodded. "In that case why don't we try it? You can always put it on again."

He reached for her hand and laced his fingers through hers. He squeezed her hand gently.

"Ok," she whispered.

Severus brushed his lips over hers. "Stay there," he whispered.

Severus sat up slowly, watching the beautiful, half naked girl below him. He kicked off his own shoes and socks before reaching down and taking hers off too. He ran his hand up her creamy thigh and gently pulled down the zip at the side of the skirt. He hooked his fingers through the waistbands of both skirt and knickers.

"OK?" he asked and she nodded. "Lift."

She lifted her hips and he slid the clothing down her legs and off. Severus held her eye contact so that she would not feel like he was staring at her nakedness. Without looking down he moved over her once more, kissing her neck and then moving up to her ear.

"Still alright?" he asked.

She turned her head and captured his lips, drawing him into a passionate kiss that set his mind reeling. His hand stroked her cheek before moving down her neck, brushing over her breast and caressing down her side. He smoothed over her left buttock, moving down her thigh. Gently, he coaxed her to bend her left leg. His hand started the journey back up her thigh, this time on the inside. He parted the lips of her sex, applying gentle pressure to her clit. Hermione let out a pleasure filled groan and Severus smiled.

"You like that hmm?" He began working her clit with his fingers, feeling her twitch and writhe beneath him. He pressed the pad of his thumb against it and moved his index fingers lower, tracing her entrance. He swirled the tip just inside.

"Relax Hermione," he murmured as he felt the tension return to her body.

Cautiously he pushed his finger forward, massaging her clit with his thumb as he did so. He withdrew slightly and then pushed it deeper, searching for that spot within her that would make her see stars. He hooked his finger against it.

"Oh God," groaned Hermione. Her skin was flushed and her breathing was coming in sharp pants. She shuddered again and Severus could tell she was right on the edge. He pulled his finger out and added a second, setting a rhythm that brushed her spot each time he entered, while his thumb ground against her sensitised nerve bundle.

Hermione could feel a fire burning deep inside her, rising from the pit of her stomach to take control of everything she was. She started to struggle and was just aware of Severus breathing "Let go," before she was washed away on a tide of pleasure and flame that engulfed her senses.

As Hermione came apart in his arms, Severus covered her mouth with his, pumping his fingers a few more times before withdrawing them and wrapping his arms tightly round her body, comforting her with his presence. After what seemed like an age she opened her eyes and looked up at Severus in awe.

"Wow," she whispered and Severus grinned.

"You enjoyed that?"

She nodded, smiling shyly at him and wrapping her arms round him, drawing his body down to hers and kissing him.

"Thankyou," she whispered.

Severus ran his hand down her side. The sweat was cooling on her body and goose-bumps were starting to form.

"You're getting cold. You'd better get dressed." He leant over her to reach for the pile of her clothes. Hermione felt his hardness brush against her.

"But what about you?" she asked. "I mean, you're still...don't you want to..."

Her hands dropped to his belt. He sat up and smiled at her. He took her hands and kissed them. He shook his head.

"Not tonight," he said. "You've got enough to think about."

He handed her her clothes. When she was dressed he drew her onto his lap and wrapped his arms round her, kissing the top of her head. She huddled against his chest as he rocked her gently. He let her sleep for another hour, feeling her warmth against him.

He woke her gently, shifting his position and kissing her hair.

"Hermione? You'd better go back to your room now."

Sleepily she wrapped her arms round his neck and buried her face against his shoulder. He did not have the heart to wake her a second time to he lifted her into his arms and walked with her to the fireplace. Wandlessly he summoned a handful of floo powder and through it into the fire, appearing moments later in Hermione's private room. Carefully, as she sat sleepily, he removed her clothes and pulled her nightgown over her head, tucking her into bed. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and turned, stepping back into the fire and towards the comfort of his own bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all your great comments! Just would like to apologise for my slight mistake earlier - when I said Headmaster. This should of course be Headmistress - force of habit and all that. Thanks to all the lovely people who have reviewed! Please let me know what you think! xxx**

Snape stared out over the rows of desks and sea of multicoloured mists that rose from the seventh year's cauldrons. Draco's blond fringe had fallen over his eyes and he had pushed it back with a potion stained hand. The result was that it was now bright blue, a perfect match to his eyes. The colour was slowly spreading down his face. The boy had retreated into himself since the battle the previous year, spending his time alone. He would not tell Snape what had happened, but he could not meet Potter's eye. Snape was worried about him. He resolved that at some point in the future he would ask Hermione what had occurred. The absence of Crabbe made Draco seem small and vulnerable, while Goyle merely lurked, watching from a distance.

But Draco was not the only one to be affected by his experience. Everybody who had fought bore their own scars, whether physical, psychological or both.

Potter leant over and whispered something into Hermione's ear and Snape saw her grin and flick a chopped root at him. Snape glowered. Weasley's hair was standing on end as he frantically jabbed his wand at a cloud of mist that seemed to be trying its best to wrap round his head and shove itself down his nostrils. Snape sighed and descended from behind his desk, flicking his wand so that the mist returned obediently to its cauldron. Ron sat down heavily on the floor, panting.

"Hospital wing, Weasley," Snape said unsympathetically. "Draco, escort him and while you're there see if Madame Pomfrey can remedy the fact that your entire face is covered in blue fur."

Draco grabbed his silver knife and tried to examine his reflection before pulling himself to his feet and grabbing Ron's arm, hauling him upright. Neither spoke, they just left. Harry leant over and Hermione grinned again, this time flicking a dried beetle in his direction.

"Miss Granger, detention," Snape snapped. Hermione opened her mouth in protest and then shut it again. Snape sneered at her. "Planning a retort, Miss Granger? Well then, you will begin your detention straight after class and will not be released until I see fit."

"But sir!" Potter protested. "She didn't even say anything."

"Silence Potter. Unless you would like to serve detention with Filch tonight?"

Harry shut his mouth tight. He had quidditch practice tonight and could not afford to miss it. When the final bell rang Harry leant over and muttered a quick apology to Hermione before beating a hasty retreat. Hermione sat at her desk, staring at her hands until the last student had left. Severus grinned at her.

"Miss Granger what you did today was childish, foolish and a waste of resources." As he spoke he strode to the door and his tone was dangerous. "I expect much better from the Head Girl." He opened the door and checked that the corridor was empty. Nobody was there so he shut the door and locked it before turning back to her. "Hermione."

He opened his arms and she crossed to him, their lips meeting. His hands ran down her back to cup her bottom, fingers running down the cleft of her buttocks. She squeaked in surprise and he chuckled, lifting his hands to pull her robes over her head, placing them on his teaching desk. He took her in his arms once more, pushing his hands under the back of her skirt's waistband, feeling the warm skin of her arse. He ran his fingers down her cleft once more and she jumped when he brushed against her anus, pressing her breasts full against his chest. He groaned at the feeling.

"SEVERUS!" came McGonagall's voice from the direction of his quarters. "SEVERUS ARE YOU THERE?"

Hermione frowned and Snape carefully removed his hands.

"It's alright Hermione," he whispered very softly. "She won't have come through, we never go through to another member of staff's private quarters without permission in case we...interrupt something. Stay here."

Severus went swiftly through the door to his office and Hermione heard the second door click shut too. She leant against the big teaching desk and waited. After a few moments Snape reappeared, moving swiftly with his wand in his hand.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I have to go." Hermione opened her mouth to ask what was happening but Snape cut across her. "Nothing serious, but someone has re-opened the Weasley twins' bog in a third floor corridor and some idiot is stuck in it and is slowly sinking. Please, if you would like to wait go on through. There is a new copy of a Potion journal on the coffee table that you might find interesting."

He smiled, and was gone in swirl of robes. The door banged shut behind him. Hermione stood looking after him and wondering what to do. She picked up her robes and carried them through his office to his chambers, supposing she may as well have a look at the journal. She curled up on the sofa and began to read. It was fascinating and soon she was turning the pages quickly, revelling in the new thinkings, and groaning when it became so complex she struggled to understand. After about an hour she sat back, resting her head on the sofa's arm in order to think about what she had read. After a few minutes, she was asleep.

The door handle began to turn and Hermione jerked awake. She was lying in her bra and knickers, tucked up in the green-silk-hung four poster bed that stood against the far wall in Severus' rooms. The journal was still clutched in her hand. The door opened and Severus himself stepped inside casting a quick look round. When he located her he raised an eyebrow and Hermione flushed, knowing what it must look like.

"I...I'm sorry," she stammered. "The last thing I remember was sitting on the couch reading."

Severus face broke into a grin and he threw back his head and laughed.

"You must have fallen asleep," he explained. "The couch is enchanted that if someone falls asleep on it they are automatically transported to the bed. I did it myself, as I kept falling asleep on the couch and never making it to bed. I take it you are just in your underwear?" Hermione nodded. "Your clothes will be in my laundry basket, as I think, should mine be."

For the first time Hermione looked at Severus properly. He was covered in splashes of mud and his face had streaks of brown covering it. His hair was sticking to his face and his hands were black.

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked in amusement.

He grinned again and his teeth stood out white. "The bog fought back. We lost Filius for a while, he got sucked in."

"Was he alright?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Filius can perform an exceptional bubblehead charm, but I think his cloak was ruined. I'm going to take a shower. If you're comfortable you can stay there if you like."

Severus pulled his teaching robes over his head and vanished them with a wave of his wand. He had to undo his shirt buttons by magic as they were too caked with mud to undo in the traditional way. He kicked off his shoes and socks, waved his wand to banish the mud, and disappeared into the bathroom. Hermione heard the water start to run a few seconds later. She flicked through the magazine again.

* * *

Severus dried himself and pulled a black dressing-gown round himself, securing the cord tightly. He stepped out of the bathroom to see Hermione frowning over an article in the journal. She looked up as he entered.

"This is really complex and derivative," she said. "A really ambitious project. I can't believe the person got it to work so well. The guy must be a genius!"

"Who was the potioneer?" Severus stoked up the fire and followed the specks of mud he had missed with his quick clean-up earlier.

"Er, S.E Proveuss, sounds like an old family name. Was he not the guy who worked on the alterations to the wolfs-bane potion you used to make for Remus?"

Severus nodded his head. "Yeah that's him. Good old Sebastian."

Severus turned his back on her, counting the seconds. A pillow hit him on the back of the head and he spun round, catching Hermione's wrists in his hands as she struggled against him, giggling.

"You insufferable git. It's an anagram. Severus Tobias Snape, Sebastian E. Proveuss. It's you!"

Severus gave her a smirk. "And I accept the compliment."

"What compliment? I called you an insufferable git."

"If you recall, you also called me a genius." Hermione let out a groan of frustration and started struggling anew. "Ooo, Miss Granger is annoyed?" He held both her wrists in one hand and began to tickle her.

"No," she giggled. "Stop it. No. Get off."

"Won't stop 'til you call me a genius again," taunted Severus, tickling her bare stomach so that she curled forward giggling.

Their struggles had brought them back towards his bed and as Hermione tried to take another step away from his tickling fingers the back of her knees came into contact with the edge of the bed. She toppled backwards, Severus pinning her wrists above her head. Hermione squirmed away from his tickling fingers.

"Ok, ok. You're a genius, please stop," she gasped and Severus ceased his assault. He stared down at the girl spread out below him, her chest rising and falling quickly, her cheeks flushed and her eyes full of laughter.

"Potions is not the only thing I'm good at," he said and his voice had dropped to a husky purr.

Hermione moaned underneath him, straining up to meet his lips as he lowered his head and kissed her. His hands roamed over her body, reaching behind her and unclasping her bra. He buried his face between her breasts and her hands fisted in his hair as his hands worked her nipples. He raised his head and flicked his tongue over one nipple, looking up at her as he did so. Her head was thrown back and he could not resist moving up to nip gently at her exposed neck, kissing the sting better. His hands ran down her sides and underneath her and once again he brushed his fingers down between her buttocks, and once again she jumped as he touched her puckered entrance. He moved his hand round her hip and turned it so that he could delve down and flick at her clit before pushing her knickers down her legs and off. He brought his fingers to her slick entrance, teasing before pushing one inside.

He kissed her breasts again, and then her belly button. She tensed and he paused looking up at her.

"I won't if you don't want me to," he said gently. She bit her lip.

"I...I'm not sure I want you to see."

"I've seen you before," he reasoned gently. Hermione blinked a couple of times at the memory.

"That was different," she whispered.

Severus moved up and kissed her, smoothing his hand on her cheek.

"It's ok Hermione," he told her.

He kissed her again and ran his hand back down her, resuming the movements of his fingers inside her. Soon she was gasping on the brink of orgasm. He leant over and flicked his tongue across her nipple and she cried out, clinging to him as she shuddered out her pleasure. She opened her eyes and smiled. Severus kissed her gently, his hand resting on her waist.

"Severus?"

"Yes Hermione?"

She bit her lip and frowned. Severus thought it looked adorable. He leant over and kissed her neck, then her collarbone, and then her mouth. He moved his hand to rest on her ribcage, his thumb in the warm valley between her breasts. She shifted beneath him and he moved back. She followed his mouth until they were both lying on their sides, his hand on her hip. She placed her hand against his chest and pushed gently until he lay on his back. Her hand ran up and down his chest as they kissed. Her hand brushed the cord of his robe and he covered it with his. She drew back slightly.

"Please," she whispered. "I want to see you."

Severus read the certainty in her eyes and let his hands drop to his sides. With trembling fingers Hermione undid the knot and moved the cord out the way. She slipped her fingers round the hem of the first side and paused.

"Alright?"

She nodded. "Nervous," she whispered.

"Don't be." He covered her fingers with his and helped her move the top fold to his side. He disengaged his hand and carefully she took the other side and folded it back. Severus let his hands rest, clasped together, just above his head. He watched Hermione's reaction.

Hermione's eyes followed the line of hairs that ran from his navel down. She bit her lip. She had only ever seen pictures of a penis before and that had not prepared her for what she saw now. Hard, pulsing and erect, Severus was long and thick and very, very ready. The sight frightened Hermione, but at the same time a stirring of excitement rose in the pit of her stomach.

"Can I touch it?"

Severus nodded and Hermione reached out a tentative hand and lightly brushed the top side. Despite the fact that the contact was minimal, it was the first touch from someone other than himself he had received in a long time. Not from lack of offers of course. As soon as it was discovered by the wizarding population in general that he had been a spy, as soon as he had reached his status of war hero, many women had made it clear that he need only say the word. But this was not the sort of thing he wanted. That was hiding, not moving on. And the kind of women who offered themselves to him...they were not the kind of woman he wanted. So now, when Hermione brushed him in her innocent way he gasped, his head rolling back and his body twitching.

Hermione snatched her hand away. "I'm sorry," she gasped, "did I hurt you?"

Severus laughed a little breathlessly as he shook his head. "No," he turned his head on the bed to look at her, "you didn't hurt me. Your touch...it's beautiful."

Hermione reached out a finger and touched him again. Slowly she traced her finger up his length, moving in a spiral to cover as much of him as she could. He was very sensitive and she marvelled at his reaction as his fists clenched and unclenched. She outlined his balls with the same finger before wrapping her hand round him, exploring his size and shape. Severus' eyes rolled back into his head and his hips twitched up off the mattress as she ran her fist from base to tip and back again. He groaned and Hermione smiled, pleased with the reaction she had elicited. Feeling brave Hermione leant over and kissed the tip.

Severus jerked and moved quickly, pulling her hands and mouth away. She squeaked in surprise as she suddenly found herself on her back with Severus hovering over her, his mouth millimetres from hers.

"Gods, Hermione," he whispered and his voice was low and husky. "What you do to me...it's beyond...Gods..."

He dropped his forehead to rest on Hermione's as he fought to recover his control. Hermione stared at him, awestruck. Unable to believe that this was her ice cold, nasty, snarky potions master. And that he was like this because of her. He brushed his lips over hers and lifted his head, staring into her eyes with such intensity that she felt as though one or both of them was going to burn up.

"Hermione," he shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "Hermione, I would like to make love to you. Would that be alright?"

A burning wave crashed through Hermione's lower stomach and she felt herself become even wetter than before. In the same instant she realised that she was ready. That she wanted this. With him.

"Please," she gasped and Severus dropped his head and led her into a kiss beyond anything she had experienced so far. His hand slipped between her legs, testing her readiness before he carefully eased his hips between her thighs. He leant down, tonguing her nipples as he reached for her hands, supporting his weight on his forearms so that he could lace his fingers through hers. He lifted himself up to her mouth again, brushing her lips before looking into her eyes.

"Are you ready?" he whispered.

"Yes," Hermione breathed back. Her fingers tightened round his.

Severus moved himself to her entrance, rubbing his head through her slickness. He pressed lightly against her entrance.

"Hermione, open your eyes."

Her gaze locked to his and he pushed forward a little more, stretching her resistance. She was panting, her breasts rising and falling rapidly against his chest. He pushed on, through the resistance and Hermione moaned. Severus freed his hands from hers, laying them next to her head and opening her mouth wide for a deep kiss as he slid in as far as he could. When his tip touch her cervix he stopped, continuing to kiss her deeply, absorbing her whimpers into his mouth as she adjusted to being stretched beyond anything she could have imagined.

After a few moments he drew back, so that he could look down into her face. He felt her arms wrap round his back and took this as the signal that he could start to move. He set a slow, steady rhythm, pushing deeper and deeper with each thrust until, after a surprisingly short length of time, with each stroke he was burying himself fully within her.

But even through his own joy and intensity of feeling he fought to keep control as Hermione threw her head back, gasping, her fingers sliding down to his buttocks, pushing him deeper with each thrust. He sensed she was near and slid his hand down between them, flicking at her clit until she cried out, ecstasy written over her face as he stilled, gritting his teeth as he rode out her orgasm, threatening his control with the intensity of feeling.

Hermione's eyes started to flutter open as Severus picked up the pace again, going harder, deeper and faster than before, pummelling against her still fluttering walls. Her eyes flew open and Severus grinned at her, dropping his mouth to her ear as he continued to thrust into her.

"It's better when you come with me inside you isn't it?" His voice had a feral quality and Hermione gasped at his words. "My big, hard, cock pulsing and thrusting against that sweet spot within you, rasping breath, sweat and the smell of sex all around you."

"Oh my God," Hermione gasped, "I think I'm...Oh God..."

"That's right little Gryffindor," Severus snarled in her ear. "Come for me. Come with the King of Snakes buried within you." He thrust hard. "Come," he thrust again, "for" he pushed deep, rotating his hips and causing her to writhe beneath him, "me," he bit the side of her neck, just hard enough to leave a mark, "NOW." He buried himself within her, right up to the hilt and she cried out, just as his own orgasm ripped through him, her pulsing walls milking the jets of come from his quivering cock as he dropped his head once more, claiming her mouth in a ferocious and passionate kiss.

As the last ripples of their joint orgasms began to fade, Severus pulled back and looked down into her eyes smiling, his soft cock still inside her. Her eyes fluttered open, slowly focussing on his face and she grinned back.

"That was...that was..." she laughed softly.

"Good?" he began to laugh to in reaction.

Her arms wound round his waist and pulled him down for a deep kiss, silencing their chuckles.

"Amazing," she whispered, brushing the sweat damp hair from his eyes.

He smiled and kissed her lightly before rolling to the side and gathering her into his arms.

"We aim to please," he said, his voice taking on more of its usual, sarcastic tone. She hit him lightly on the chest. Her eyes moved to his scars and she began to lightly trace them with her fingertips, her eyes following the movement. She bit her lip and Severus moved back to get a better look at her.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me Hermione."

"It's just...I was wondering...could we do it again?"

Severus flopped onto his back, laughing gently, the crook of his arm resting across his eyes. He looked out at Hermione from underneath it and grinned.

"Just give me a minute then."

Hermione grinned too and leant over him. She kissed the centre of his scarred chest as her fingers traced over his nipples. His cock twitched. Hermione smiled and slowly began to kiss a line down the centre of his body while her fingers ran over his ribs and muscles. She traced the outlines of his bony hips, her lips pressing just below his navel.

"You're so thin," she whispered. "And so strong. I would never have known you were hiding those muscles beneath you robes."

He grinned at her again, but there was a different expression in his eyes. "It's the body of a spy."

Hermione saw the haunted expression returned briefly to his eyes and she moved up and kissed him gently. "Severus, I'm sorry."

He wrapped his arms round her narrow waist, pressing her against him. "Don't be." He rolled them over so that he was on top once more, his arms underneath her as he held their bodies close. "That's over now."

He took her again, slowly and gently before he pulled the covers over them, and they both surrendered to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hermione."

Hermione rolled over and mumbled something. Warm lips pressed into the back of her neck.

"Hermione."

Hermione rolled over and blearily opened her eyes. Severus was kneeling beside the bed, looking down at her.

"Good morning," he said and pressed his lips to hers.

"What?" she asked a little sleepily when he drew back. She moved to face him and felt a twinge between her legs. She reached her hand down, and all at once the night before came flooding back. She felt herself blush.

"We...we had..?"

Severus nodded. "Yes," he confirmed. "We did." He paused and looked at her. "Are you alright with that?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded, "very much so!"

"Good." Severus got up and Hermione realised that he was not naked after all, but was wearing a pair of black silk pyjama bottoms. "I was going to have a shower. Would you care to join me?"

Hermione blinked. "What time is it?"

"A little after seven. Are you coming?" Severus held out his hand to her. Hermione made to get out of bed and then stopped, blushing. "Is there something wrong?" Severus asked, lowering his hand.

"I'm naked," Hermione whispered.

"Oh yes," Severus paused. "So you are." He reached down and pulled off his pyjama bottoms. "And so am I. That is the general idea in the shower you know," he teased.

Hermione blushed again and slipped out from under the covers, feeling very self conscious. Severus took her hand and led her to the bathroom. There was a large bath and a separate shower cubicle, and a basin stood over to one side. There was another door.

"The lavatory's through there" Severus pointed. "Join me when you're done."

Severus stepped into the shower cubicle and turned on the water. An icy jet hit him and then turned scalding before settling at the right temperature. He tilted his head back and let the water fall on his face. After a few minutes Hermione slipped in beside him.

"Hey," she whispered.

He held out his arms and she stepped forward into his embrace, wrapping her arms round his body. Severus reached out and took hold of the soap, lathering it in his hands before slowly beginning to wash her. Hermione sighed in pleasure at the feeling of his hands running smoothly over her body, over her breasts and stomach, between her legs. He was very gentle, not missing anywhere. And when he was done he handed her the soap so that she could do him, his erection standing taught against him. When she was finished they stepped out the shower and dried each other gently, before Severus kissed Hermione lightly on the lips and told her she had better go.

She kissed him back and smiled, stepping through the floo in time to hear Harry and Ron pounding on the door, demanding that she come out and accompany them to breakfast.


End file.
